Battle of Yulair
|side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Wolf |commanders2= Naga Krion |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= 3 Dominator-class Star Destroyers 94 holographic SSDs The Radiant 2 Titan-class Super Star Destroyers |forces2= Task Force Cerberus Task Force Fury Task Force Jenny Haniver Task Force Task Force Raven Task Force Wind-Flower The ''Hungry Ghost'' 14 Quirke-Class Repair ships |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=All Dominators, both Titans |casual2=Task Forces Raven and Fury, Hungry Ghost, large portions of the other task forces deployed |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of Yulair was instigated by the Apokoliptica-Class Battleship Hungry Ghost when her reactor failed, causing her to become lost in the Selve'air system. Naga Krion received permission to send in a peaceful recovery force, which was attacked by 3 Dominator-class Star Destroyers that had jumped into the system coming back from a recon mission, not knowing that the Drakonian ships were supposed to be there, they thought they were assaulting the planet. Yulair frantically attempted to contact the Dominators, but had soon realized the Dominator's communications were damaged on the recon mission. Task Force (TF)Raven and TF Fury moved in to support, while TFs 1-5 made attacks on various Yulairian colonies. TF6, escorted by TF Wind-Flower, Jenny Haniver, Cerberus made an attack on Wolf's home world of Yulair. Employing standard doctrine, Automata were dropped, following an intense orbital bombardment. The Radiant had then moved in to attempt to stop the Dominators. The Radiant, however, soon came under fire by Drakonian forces. Yulair attempted to contact Drakonian forces, and tell them what was happening, but Naga Krion refused to listen and continued the attack. Two Titans, Blockade and Defender, had jumped into the system and began attacking Drakonian forces. Yulair contacted Kortorisa IV and informed them of what was happening, and had asked them to contact Drakonian forces and tell them to cease fire. Kortorisa IV responded with one battleship. The battleship attempted to contact Drakonian forces, but Naga replied with "This is a Drakonian op.". Then closed the comm. The Kortorisan ship then left, as there was nothing more it could do. After several boarding parties had tried and failed to get on the Drakonian ships, Wolf ordered that all ships send what power they can to an Illusion-class Holographics Ship, in order to create a giant armada. All the ships did exactly that, and 94 Titan-class SSDs had suddenly appeared. A single message was sent to Drakonian forces, telling them to cease fire or be destroyed. Drakonia Force's response: "Then we will die gloriously!". The fleet was ripped apart by the Titans, save for several ships, continuously sending Automata down to the planet. After the ships had sent all their power to create the armada, they were practically useless. Due to the massive power output required, most of the ship's systems were fried. As a last resort, all the planet's and moon's power sources, and a large amount of Nova were sent into activating a dimensional rift. Yulair and it's moons, including all Yulairian ships had disappeared, and any Automata were now just floating in space, and the remaining Drakonian ships were ripped apart by a large explosion following the planet and it's moons, and all friendly ships switching dimensions. Everything that had entered the second dimension came back a few minutes afterwards. Yulair had won, at the expense of several ships, all power sources for the next 2 months, a large amount of Nova, and all it's ships having to be practically rebuilt, since all of their wiring and main systems had been damaged, or destroyed in the battle, and in using the power for the leviathan fleet. This battle had contained large amounts of hypocritism. Sadly, no Hypocritapotomus' were around to stop this. Category:List of B articles Category:Battle involving Drakonians Category:Battle involving Yulairians Category:Battle in 2010 Category:Battle of Drakonian-Yulairian war